


Back Out Through the Doors

by little_miss_fangirling



Series: Blood, Brains and Bricks, Reader Adventure [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_miss_fangirling/pseuds/little_miss_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decided that it was probably best to go back outside. The eeriness of the building was too much but would it really be all that much better in the sun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Out Through the Doors

After getting freaked out by the silence and eeriness of the office, you decide to retreat to the sun light. You turn to leave, pushing open the doors and are welcomed by the warmth and comfort sight of the car park. It seems as though fate would have it, the second you left through the doors, you run straight into Michael.  
“Oh, fuck! Watch out!” He yells, getting hit with the door as a result of neither seeing each other from the tinted glass.  
“Shit, are you okay?” You ask quickly coming to his aid.  
“I’m fine, did you see the bloody news last night? We better get the fuck inside,” Michael responds.  
“Wait, wait,” you say pushing the door shut as he tried to open it. “What news?”  
“The zombie shit news? Have you been under a rock?” He questions frustrated.  
“Yeah, I know about that, there’s an outbreak somewhere in California and Seattle isn’t there?”  
Confusion washes over you. The last couple of weeks, that’s all the news seemed to be covering. The so called ‘Zombie Outbreak’ had reached America and most of the other countries in the world but at the moment, it didn’t seem to be threatening Austin. Instead of watching another series of ‘zombie outbreak means end of the world’ on every news channel, you decided on a movie.  
“Oh shit, you are kidding me right? Last night, the outbreak just grew like a shit ton more! They found out that a bunch of people in different states had spread the disease, it’s like nationwide. A reporter was even bit on air, they had to cut the feed!” He shouted.  
“Bloody hell,” you muttered under your breath.  
“Yeah, I thought this would be the safest place, or at least the place we’d all meet up.”  
“Where’s Lindsay?” You asked suddenly concerned for who was missing.  
“She’s in the car, I wouldn’t let her out until I check if it was safe.” 

You smiled at how cute he was and looked towards his car. Lindsay quickly waved at you, her face glad to see someone she knew. Michael may yell during Rage Quit and during any other video when he was pissed off but when it came to Lindsay, he turned into a giant fluffy teddy bear.  
“So you’ve just come out right?” Michael asked reaching for the door again.  
“Yeah but I don’t know if it’s safe or not. I heard something fall down and then a shadow passed right by me. I thought it was just some of the guys playing a prank but now…”Your voice drifted off but now that you knew about last night’s news, you were second guessing what it could have been.  
“Okay so maybe we shouldn’t go through the front doors,” he suggested.  
Michael leaned forward and squinted through the tinted glass.  
“I don’t see anything in there.”  
“It doesn’t feel right though,” you added thinking back to the mysterious noise and thing that you had encountered previously.  
“Alright but let’s get Lindsay out of the car, she’ll be fine. Probably safer with us than in the car,” you suggested.  
“No way! She’s staying in the car! I don’t want her getting hurt.” He yelled defensively.  
“Michael! Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I just didn’t want her out her alone in case something comes out and we’re inside,” you explained.  
“Shit Y/N, you’re right yeah. What if she’s out here and needs help?”  
“Phones!” You yelled way too loudly,”she can just call you and we’ll be out in no time, problem solved.”  
“Yeah except there’s now no phone towers, they’re all down. I don’t know why but they’re not working, I tried called here before,” he retorted and run his hands through his hair.  
“What?”  
Shock ran through you, before when you checked your phone you didn’t notice the missing connection but as you checked your phone again, it was obvious there was no reception.  
“Well she’ll have to either come with us or without.”  
“With, I’m not leaving her out here alone. She comes with,” he answered marching back towards the car. 

Minutes later, armed with a fire extinguisher and two wrenches from the car, you, Lindsay and Michael stood by the back door.  
“Ready?” You asked holding the handle.  
“Let’s just go already!” Michael complained.  
You pulled open the door and Michael ran in. Lindsay quickly followed and you closed the door behind you.  
The room seemed empty enough. The creepy still silence you had felt in the first room was noticeable in here too.  
“Man it’s quiet,” Lindsay whispered echoing your thoughts.  
Michael instantly turned to look at her.  
“Shut up, we need to be silent,” he quickly muttered before turning back around.  
You all walked forward past stacks of equipment, tables covered with junk and collections of office supplies.  
You walked down the hallway looking through the glass windows, where empty chairs sat at deserted desks. As you walked forward in a small group, a cough was heard to the right of you. You all immediately looked to the right but the office window was blocked by large posters and decorations. “Whose office is-” You started asking behind shushed by Michael. He stopped and you walked straight into him, getting a barely audible ouch.  
“Who’s that?” He asked.  
“Oh hey! It’s me fuckwit,” said a voice.  
All three of you eased up knowing who belonged to that voice.  
And it seemed almost straight after, Geoff moved to the doorway leaning against the frame. 

“It’s good to see you guys, Griffon and Millie freaked out last night when the news segments were gonna crazy. We decided to come to the office first thing in the morning.” He explained.  
“Am I the only one who didn’t see the news?” You groaned.  
Geoff gave you a strange look but before he could respond, Lindsay changed the topic.  
“Where’s your car?” She asked.  
Thinking back now, you remember only seeing your car in the parking lot.  
“It’s just outside the gate, we decided to park it there incase we need to get away.”  
“Geoff?” Griffion her voice soft as it called down the hallway.  
“In here,” he called back just as gentle.  
Millie and Griffon reentered the small office space, closing the door after them.  
“Joel not back yet?”  
“Joel?” Michael asked standing up.  
“Oh yeah, we came through the back doors, having the same idea as you and found him in here. Decided safety in numbers, well for now at least.”  
“Oh well that’s comforting!” Michael said sarcastically.  
“Do you know if anyone else is in the office?” You asked thinking to the mysterious figure and noise from before.  
“No we’ve just been hiding here. Why?” Griffion asked, getting Millie comfortable on her lap.  
“I heard a noise and saw something when I came through the front doors.”  
Griffion and Geoff shared a nervous look.  
“It might have been Joel, he’s been going to get us some food and check it all out but that was ages ago.”  
“He should have been back by now,” Millie added.  
“Right well we should go check on him,” Lindsay announced standing up and joining Michael.  
“No, that doesn’t sound like a good idea. I think we should stay here.” Michael added.  
Quickly a stressful tension filled the room.  
“I reckon we should, or at least some of us,” Geoff stated.  
“Geoff’s right,” Griffon added.  
“What do you think Y/N?” Michael asked frustrated again.  
“I um, I think we should…” 

Do you either  
a) go and look for Joel  
b) decide to stay in the office and hope he returns soon


End file.
